Monogoto ga yoki sa reru koto wa nai tame
by Shiki Raven-Sakuraii
Summary: Sakura sadar.. Bahwa selama ini, dia mencintai Naruto... Naruto tetap mencintai Sakura, garis bawahi itu! My first N.S, RnR please


**Disclaimer;**

**Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing;**

**Cute Pairing for N.S!**

**Warn for save;**

**Alternative Universe, many-many typos,**

**Diambil dari manga asli Naruto volume 450**

**(Membuktikan bahwa N.S memang disetujui oleh Kishimoto-sensei)**

**Saya sarankan fans N.H jangan masuk kewilayah ini!**

**Satu kata lagi; ****Don't Read if You Don't Like**

**Saya sudah memberikan peringatan ^^**

**Hope U Like My Story..**

**xoxoxox**

_Dan Sakura sadar.. Bahwa selama ini, dia mencintai Naruto_

**xoxoxox**

_Hanya Tuhan yang tahu bagaimana jalan hidup kita.._

**THE JOYFUL VILLAGE!**

Pein yang aslipun telah ia hancurkan; walau pada dasarnya bukan asli karena pertempuran seperti ia melawan Pein yang sebelumnya.

Berjalan gontai menuju Desa tempat kelahirannya. Rasanya lemah sekali.

Kakashi menggendongnya sedari-ditengah perjalanan ia bertemu dengan Kakashi-tadi. Langkahnya memang sudah sempoyogan. Bahkan ia sempat berpikir tak akan bisa kembali ke Konoha.

Percakapan kecil tercipta diantara mereka sebelum akhirnya sampai pada tempat tujuan; Konoha. Desa tempatnya lahir. Tempat ia ditinggalkan oleh yang terkasih. Dan dimana tempat orang-orang yang disayanginya bernaung.. _Sakura-chan.._

Mata seindah permata _Sapphire _ itu menjelajah; menemukan warga yang berkumpul dihadapannya. Bersorak mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah pahlawan yang menyelamatkan Konoha.

_Cita-citaku adalah melampaui semua Hokage! Setelah itu, aku akan membuat seluruh penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!_

Kakashi menurunkan muridnya dari gendongannya. Membiarkan para penduduk berdesakan meriunginya dan bertanya berbagai macam hal.

_Nampaknya ini akan jadi hal yang baru_.

Pemuda itu yang semula hanya dianggap sampah oleh penduduk desa. Kini, pemuda itupula yang menjadi pahlawan.

Semua mata memandang kearahnya. Termasuk gadis yang mencintainya itu; Hinata Hyuuga. Menangis hanya untuk dirinya.

Dan tanpa pemuda berparas _manis _itu ketahui, sepasang mata _Emerald _menatapnya. 'Lautannya' makin indah dengan kehadiran 'kristal' bening yang menggenang disana.

Penduduk Konoha dengan semangat dan teriakan yang menggema menghampiri si _Blonde _dengan berbondong-bondong. Menarik-narik pahlawannya kini.

Naruto bahkan mengeluarkan protesnya ketika para penduduk mendesaknya. Haah~ bahkan tak pernah disangkanya semua akan menjadi seperti ini.

Kaki yang terlihat jenjang milik gadis _pink _ itu melangkah mendekati sang pahlawan yang merupakan '_Sahabat_'-nya itu. Perasaannya berkecamuk tidak karuan. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak melepas semua yang dirasanya kini.

"..! Sakura-chan.."

_BUKK_

Satu pukulan keras Sakura hadiahkan pada pemuda manis dihadapannya kini. Membuat yang dipukul meringis merasakan sakit dari orang yanmg dicintainya. Ya.. Dicintainya.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, warga Konohapun terkaget melihat _Medic-nin _cantik itu memukul pahlawan mereka. Akan tetapi, mereka lebih tak bisa menyembunyikan keterjutan mereka ketika yang mereka lihat kini seperti khayal..

_Sakura memeluk Naruto.._

Seorang gadis bermarga Haruno itu dengan nyamannya memeluk sang Uzumaki. Sungguh hal yang tabu untuk dilihat. Tapi.. Semua itu adalah nyata.

Bahkan Sakurapun masih bingung, kenapa ia mau memeluk sahabat bodohnya itu dimuka umum. Ataukah ia sudah _gila_?

Pikiran berkcamuk direlung gadis Haruno itu. Khawatir, takut, rindu, semuanya berbaur menjadi satu. Menyesakan dada Sakura.

Khawatir apabila terjadi sesuatu pada Naruto. Taku.. Sungguh ia takut kehilangan lagi, terutama Naruto. Dan ada sesuatu yang menyesakkan di dadanya.

Dan saat itu Sakura sadar, bahwa ia.. Ia..

_Mencintai seorang Uzumaki Naruto.._

Inilah sebabnya. Kenapa ia begitu perhatian pada pemuda manis yang dipeluknya kini. _Inikah sebabnya_? Ya.

_Semuanya.. Tentang semuanya Naruto,_

"_Arigatou.._" satu kata itu cukup mewakili semuanya.

Dan kalian tahu? Naruto masih kaget dengan perbuatan Sakura terhadapnya. Debaran jantungnya, perasaan sakit yang menyerang ulu hatinya dan.. Dan.. Semuanya!

Diapun tahu bahwa sesuatu dalam hatinya yang tak akan pernah berubah..

_Naruto tetap mencintai Sakura.._

Selamanya mencintai gadis itu. Selamanya mencintai Sakura. Garis bawahi itu!

**xoxoxox**

_Takkan pernah ada yang mengetahui apa yang akan direncanakan Tuhan.._

**xoxoxox**

_**OWARI**_

Haiiyaaaah~ akhirnya jadi juga fic NaruSaku pertama sayaa!

Saya benar-benar newbie disini. Saya mohon bantuan Senpai-Senpai sekalian ^^

Dan saya ingin bertanya, kalau group N.S di Indonesia ada gak? Saya benar-benar tergila-gilaa dengan NaruSaku~

_And thanks for reading My fic,_

**REVIEW?**


End file.
